


Always in Motion

by ang3lba3



Series: Paintbrushes and Pastels [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fem!Cas, Fluff, Genderbend, Rule 63, fem!dean, fem!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3





	Always in Motion

Cas is always doing something with her hands - painting, drawing, writing, sculpting. Every piece of clothing they owned had some kind of art supply smeared on it.

Right now, Cas was sketching Deanna. Dean had said it was a creepy thing to do while someone was asleep - _we’ve talked about this, Cas!_ \- but Deanna was never  _still_.

She was always in motion, tinkering with a bit of metal or playing with her hair or dancing as she did chores.

Asleep, Cas could appreciate how very beautiful she was, take her time with each scratch on the paper to detail the way Deanna’s hair was spiked up funny, the way the early morning sunlight cast a golden haze of sunlight over bronzed skin.

"I can feel you staring at me, Cas." Deanna said, body still lax against the bed.

"I know." Cassiel said in a hushed voice, not stopping her movements.

"Babe, you really do have to stop doing this it’s weird as fuck." Deanna said in an attempt at a stern voice.

"Never." Cas just smiled a bit, because if there was one thing Deanna couldn’t do it was say no to her about little things. When Sam was around he teased her about being whipped - used to, before Deanna cracked and threatened to tell him  _exactly_ where Cas had been whipping her.

"I swear to God if I go to your opening and all I see is me-" Dean half heartedly threatened.

"Of course you won’t." Cas scoffed. After all, in some of the pictures Sam or Jess or even herself were there too.

"Good. Cuz that would be weird." Deanna grumbled. "I’m going back to sleep."

"I’ll watch over you." Cas promised quietly.


End file.
